Family Affairs
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: Set Season 3 on. After a night in a bar, Aaron gets a suprising offer from a friend. Hotch/OC. Please tell me what you think. This is one of those 'I've been having second thoughts about writing it' Ratings may rise :D I upped the rating cause of chapter9
1. Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner swore that he would not let this faze him. This was a bump in the road. His father would have said not to dwell on it. _But your father was a heartless drunken bastard who beat you every chance he got. _Another voice decided to speak. _If you ever lay a finger on Jack like that, you're going to regret it. _Aaron stared at his scotch before taking a sip. Aaron watched the crowd around him. The young couples who were all over each other; the under age girls hitting on men twice their age, married with kids. Aaron Hotchner was not going to bother with them. He was not his father, not a workaholic. When he decided to go out for a drink, he decided to leave his job behind. Aaron stopped when he noticed a young, familiar woman, surrounded by men, dancing. It wasn't sexy dancing but it was definately up close and personal. She bounced up to the bar, not seeming to notice Aaron.

"Scotch--"

"On the rocks. Double." Aaron held his glass up to her. "Hi."

"I didn't think that this was your scene."

"It's not. I have nothing better to do on a Friday night since Haley took my son and walked away from our marriage."

The woman looked down into her glass. "Are you alright?"

"Don't act like you care, Brookes."

"God. Calling me Brookes makes you sound sooo immature."

"I'm sorry if I'm a little depressed."

"Can I call anyone?"

"No, Rachel... I--" Aaron didn't want to finish his sentence... didn't want it to be true.

"What?"

"Hayley... I gave up everything for her... My life was work and Hayley and Jack... There's no one to call, Rachel."

She put her hand on his. "No. There are." She smiled. "There's me... If you need me..."

"So you can go running to Hayley and tell her how pathetic I am?"

"Hayley may be my sister, but you're my friend; family. And I love you. So please... Call me?"

Aaron stared at her, and pulled a smile on his face before grabbing his jacket and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron Hotchner was on his phone. He was barely listening to the person on the other line. He was staring at the picture of his son. He knew exactly what to say, when to say it. He glanced up to the bullpen and looked back down. It wasn't long before his head shot back up. He was surprised that Rachel was standing in the bullpen, talking to Emily Prentiss. Prentiss pointed to Hotch's office and smiled. Hotch frowned. _What's she doing here? _He impulsively ran his fingers through his hair and fixed his tie before the knock came on the door.

He grabbed a pen and bent his head down. "Come in."

Rachel walked in. "Nice place you got here." She walked into the office. Aaron smiled at her. "I tried calling you, but..."

"I haven't been home."

"I didn't have your cell number." Rachel leaned over and fingered the diploma on the wall over the couch. "I was worried about you."

"You shouldn't have been." He stood up and walked to the front of his desk.

"After the other night, can you blame me?"

"Yeah, sorry if I scared you."

She turned to face him. "Jack's miserable."

Hotch smiled. "And Haley?"

Rachel turned away. "She's trying to keep him happy."

"Has she said anything?"

"No."

Aaron nodded, knowing that was a lie. "How's Arya?"

"Oh, she's coping with the terrible twos... I just don't think I am... She misses you though... Every Sunday, she just...sits on the carpet... I think she's expecting uncle Aaron to come in and play."

"I'm sorry."

Rachel frowned. "How is any of this your fault?"

Aaron indicated the room. "It's not like I saw my family everyday."

"You know that when Jack grows up, he'll understand."

"I'm not too sure."

Rachel nodded. "I should go." She went to the door and turned back to him. "Come to dinner on Saturday."

"I don't think I'll be able to."

"Well, Arya misses you. And you're family, who needs someone. So if you change your mind, I'm at the same place."

Aaron nodded. "I'll see if I can."


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch clenched his fist. He knew he had no right being here, but he really didn't want to go back home, and he certainly didn't want to go back to the office. When he reached the door, he turned around, ready to walk away but stopped. _You see the worst of society everyday, Hotchner. Grow a pair. _He made his way back to the door and rang the doorbell.

Rachel smiled when she saw him. The little girl she was holding laughed. Aaron smiled and took her from her mother. "Hello, Sweetheart. How are you? Did you miss me?" He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Oh, my darling, you've gotten so big!" He followed Rachel into the house. "How're you?"

"Good. Just making dinner." She smiled at him. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." He carried his little niece into the kitchen behind her mother. "Listen, um, I want to apologise for the other night."

"You have nothing to apologise for."

"I scared you."

"Aaron, you do not scare me. Your little brother scares me more then you do."

Hotch laughed. Bouncing the small child in his arms, he watched as Rachel moved around the kitchen. He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't seen Rachel fighting with her sisters or trying to calm them down. Aaron was surprised to see her wearing a denim skirt that revealed her bare legs and flip-flops and a tank top that revealed she wasn't wearing a bra. Aaron smiled at the girl who was so unlike the rest of her family, the one who brought him into the family by dragging him to the auditorium to wait for Haley.

She was starting high school when Aaron and Haley were in senior year, but being the social butterfly that she was, she and Aaron became best friends and Rachel introduced her sister to her best friend. Aaron had never and would never admit this to anyone, but his first year in college when Haley had gotten too drunk to leave the dorm room and go to a party with Sean, Aaron, Jessica and Rachel, Aaron and Rachel had lost their virginity to each other and he had never experienced anything like it again.

Staring at Rachel, and thinking about the past, Aaron wondered if it was that good because it was his first time or if it was because of who it was with, and, before realising it, wondered if he would ever know. He shook himself back to reality and, as Rachel was dishing up dinner, but Arya down for a really enjoyed his night. He had forgotten how easily his friend could make him laugh and how good it felt to laugh without it feeling strained."What's on your mind?" she asked, pulling a stray thread from his shirt."Honestly?" She frowned and nodded. "How much I've missed you. You've always been my best friend, Rach, and really special.""I probably don't stand a chance of beating Haley, but Jessica?"Aaron nodded and smiled. There was a knock on the door. "Hello?"Rachel sat up as Aaron pulled himself back to reality before facing his wife. Haley stared at her sister and then her husband. "What are you doing here?""I invited him to dinner," Rachel answered."I was just leaving," Hotch said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket."You don't have to.""I have some work to do.""You haven't even had dessert yet," she smiled and leant down to kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you for dinner."She smiled back. "Anytime."As he walked past Haley, he said a goodbye, but got nothing in return. Walking to his car, his mind was full of unthinkable thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron Hotchner sat with Emily, JJ and Morgan outside the café. "Why do you always use the gender card with me?" Morgan asked. Aaron had been tuning in and out of the conversation, his mind elsewhere.

"Oh, Derek, don't start this with me again," Emily asked.

"Hotch, back me up."

Hotch stirred his coffee. "I have no comment." He leaned back and stared out to the sea.

Morgan stared at him in disbelief. "So it's three against one… This isn't fair."Hotch laughed.

"So, he really does have fun."

Hotch, like the others, turned to see who spoke. Rachel was standing behind him. He stood up quickly, not noticing the looks JJ and Emily gave each other or the coffee he had spilled. "Hi."

"Hi." She reached over to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Hotch could tell that the other three were looking over at him. The three people who found out that he was separated were the three people who were trying to set him up. "How are you?"

"Good. I-"

Morgan stood up. "My friend here doesn't seem to know his manners." Hotch looked at Morgan while Morgan looked from Rachel to Hotch. "Oh my god, I'm Derek-"

"Right… Sorry. Rachel, this is Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss." The two women waved. "This is Rachel, an old friend of mine."

"Everyone calls me JJ."

"And we've already met, just without the introduction."

Rachel smiled. "It's nice to meet you all." She turned to Aaron. "I just came out for a food run, but now that I have you, I wanted to apologise for yesterday… My sister tends to over dramatise everything."

Hotch smiled. "I know."

"Oh…" Rachel turned to Aaron and smiled. "If you're not too busy this weekend, there's a charity auction." She routed around in her bag. "I meant to give this to you." She handed him a card."

"I'll see if I can," Hotch stared at the card.

Rachel turned back to the girls and Morgan. "All of you, if you can." She handed them all the address.

"Sounds great. What charity is it?" Emily asked.

Rachel looked at her hands. "Um, it's for cancer research." She looked up and smiled. "So, I mean the more people that can come, the better." She directed the statement to Hotch.

He smiled. "I'll try."

"Bye." She turned back to everyone. "It was nice to meet you all."

Hotch sat back down as she walked away.

Morgan leaned forward. "She's cute."

"Yeah, I guess…" Hotch knew perfectly well what they were thinking. "… And she's Haley's sister."

JJ, Morgan and Emily all froze.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron took a sip of his scotch. In the end, Morgan was the only one who came to the charity event with him. He looked around the room and spotted Haley and Jessica on the other side of the room. The two women looked at him. "Morgan?"

"Huh?"

"Keep me away from them tonight?"

Morgan chuckled. "Really don't want to see her tonight?"

Hotch smiled and raised an eyebrow. "No. I just… don't want to cause any trouble for Rachel."

"What is the deal with Rachel?""When she went to high school, we met and she introduced me to Haley and the rest is history."

"She doesn't seem much like Haley."

"She's nothing like Haley. Rachel's more… carefree and life loving. Her world is her daughter. Haley's is Jack, her parents and Jessica. They don't get along much. Rachel was always the… black sheep. Her parents didn't take her seriously much."

"Can't blame them." Hotch followed Morgan's eye line and met Rachel, surrounded by some men, wearing a pale pink evening halter gown. Hotch couldn't help agreeing with Morgan. Again, Rachel was clearly going bare under the dress. "She's very… free."

Hotch glanced at Morgan. When he looked back up, Rachel was on her way over to them. She hugged him, and, suddenly, he felt at ease.

She smiled. "You came! You actually came."

Morgan leaned in. "I convinced him." Morgan and Hotch shared a look and Morgan walked away.

"So." Rachel leaned across the bar and ordered a drink. "Having a good time?"

"Yes. I can't stay long though. You look good."

"So do you. You clean up nicely."

"Thanks." Hotch looked down at her. He hadn't realised until now how much she had grown up. He laughed. "You're so different. But probably the most familiar thing in my life."

Rachel looked around the room. "You mean I'm not Haley."

Aaron frowned. "No. That's not what I mean. Just, the women in my life, their federal agents or they have something to do with the job. And yes. You are nothing like Haley."

"Maybe that's a bad thing. I mean, why else would my husband beat me and leave me and his daughter if not because I act like whore."

Aaron touched his hand to her cheek, sending tingles from his fingertips and all along his spine. Rachel turned and looked straight into his eyes. He wanted to ask her if she felt it too. The feeling he had felt so long ago. She opened her mouth to say something, but Haley's angry voice came out instead.

"What is going on?" Aaron pulled his gaze away from Rachel.

Rachel smiled and rubbed her arm, as though trying to heat herself. "We were just talking."

Morgan approached the group cautiously. "Hey Haley."

Aaron tried to hide his smile of satisfaction. He had never seen Haley this angry. She wanted to let rip on him. But she would never do it in front of one of BAU. Haley turned to Rachel. Aaron's face fell. He reached out for Haley's hand, but she was too quick for him and she had Rachel's arm in her grip before he could grab her. Rachel was strong and Haley was weak emotionally but physically it was the other way around.

Aaron winced at the white knuckles on Haley's hand. He had been left bruised by it plenty of times before. "Haley let's go outside and talk. Please?" All he could focus on was helping Rachel. He looked at Morgan pleadingly.

Haley had already spun on her heels. "It's too late for that. And besides, I need a word with my sister." She let go of Rachel as she fell into step beside her.

Aaron sighed. Morgan looked shocked. "What the hell was that about?"

"Haley… gets a bit jealous and insecure around Rachel. She doesn't like Rachel alone around men. Especially since Rachel got divorced and especially…" Aaron hesitated. "Especially if Rachel's alone around me."

Morgan frowned. "Why? She's not your type."

"Rachel and I go back to before I knew Haley and… that makes Haley suspicious that something happened." _And she would be right._ "I'm gonna go see if everything's alright." He finished his drink and left the room.

He heard their voices before he reached the winding stairs. Three voices that he knew so well.

A laugh. Rachels. "What is the matter with you?"

"I don't want you around him." Haley.

"And why not?"

A scoff. Jessica. "Do you really need to ask that?"

"Don't blame your lack of relationships on me, Jess."

"This isn't about her. This is about you." It was always Haley and Jessica against Rachel. "I don't you to go anywhere near him."

"Why? Haley, you live with Jessica, and Jack, and mom and dad live fifteen minutes away. Sean's in New York and it's not like his mother is very affectionate to him. He has no one."

"He has his work."

"And the people he does have, he can't open up to."

"Why is it that whenever he's involved, you always take his side?"

"Probably because he's generally right." Rachel sighed. "I'm not taking sides in this. I refuse to for Jack's sake."

Aaron moved back into the hall as footsteps came up the stairs. Rachel turned the corner and met his anxious face with a smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked, inspecting her arm.

"I grew up getting Chinese burns so, yeah, I'm fine." Rachel looked up to the stage. "I have to make announcement, but, um, could I get a lift home? I came here with Jess and Hales."

Aaron nodded. "Of course."

"Just two minutes." She walked away and the next time he saw her she was up on stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Can I have your attention for just one moment? Um, I'd just like to thank everyone for coming tonight. In the last two weeks, two point five million dollars has been raised in aid of Cancer Research." There was a pause which was filled with applause. "The majority of that money was made here tonight. And, on behalf of the cause, I'd just like to say thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." The room was again filled with applause before the music continued.

Rachel found Aaron leaning against the exit. "Ready to go?"

"Do you have a jacket?" She shook her head. He put his coat around her shoulders and walked her out.

The silence on the drive home was comfortable. Whenever Aaron glanced over, Rachel's head was against the window, a smile on her face. He pulled the car into the driveway.

"Want to come in?"

"I can't I have an early start tomorrow."

Rachel nodded. "Night." She got out of the car. Aaron watched as she reached the front door. _My jacket. _

He got out. "Rachel?"

She turned toward him. "Aaron, I won't choose between you and Haley. I can't. But… I know what they are thinking and-"

Aaron's mind went blank. He started working on impulse. "They're probably right." Rachel frowned. Aaron came back to where he was. Standing out side with his sister in law. "It probably will come to that and you have no choice. I don't mind." She smiled. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. His mind went blank again. "Goodnight." Aaron came back to reality just as his lips brushed hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron walked into the BAU, feeling awful. It had been a week since he'd kissed Rachel. He'd tried to keep himself busy. Running himself to the ground. He didn't want to think about Rachel. Haley's sister. His sister in law. Jack's aunt. The woman that he had been thinking about for along time. The woman that he would wonder what it would be like to touch again when he was supposed to be making love to Haley. Last night, he had made a decision. No matter how much he wanted to, he could never see Rachel again. He couldn't risk losing his reasoning again. He didn't know where it would take him.

Walking into the bullpen, Aaron frowned. JJ, Reid and Emily were already there.

"What's going on? Am I late?"

JJ smiled. "No, we just have a lot of work to do."

"Hotch," Reid called. "There's someone waiting in your office."

Aaron froze. "Someone? A woman?"

"Yeah." Emily and JJ tried to secretly look at each other but Hotch caught them.

"Brownish-coppery hair."

"Yeah."

Aaron forgot to breathe. "Thanks."

He walked slowly up into his office. Rachel was sitting in the dark, waiting for him, his jacket neatly folded on her lap. He had forgotten it when he had kissed her. "You forgot this last week."

He smiled and closed the door behind him. "I told myself last night that I shouldn't see you again."

Rachel stood up. "Why?"

"Because I didn't know what I was doing. When I'm around you, I either get drunk or lose my senses and I have no control over what I say or do around you."

"Maybe I should be the one in control then." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought his head towards hers. He feel her breath on his lips. His head was starting to get light. The feel of her lips against his was too much for him. His legs buckled under him and he collapsed. Rachel gasped. "Aaron!"

Aaron reached up to grab hold of something. "I'm fine." Rachel helped him up. He held onto her as he walked toward his desk and leaned against it.

"You're not fine."

There was a knock on the door. "Yeah."

Reid, JJ and Emily appeared in the doorway. He felt hands on his arm and back.

JJ looked concerned. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just got a bit light-headed."

Reid frowned. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No. I'm fine. I just need to walk around a bit."

Rachel guided him to the couch. "You need to lie down."

"Hotch," Emily's voice sounded cautious and somewhat far away. "Maybe you should go home. You've been working really hard lately and you're really stressed out."

"And bleeding." Rachel went to wipe away some blood from his forehead. "Oh my god. You're burning up…"

"No, I'm- AHHH!" Aaron winced and grabbed his side as pain seared through him. "Maybe that's a good idea." Emily rushed over to help carry him.

* * *

After an hour, Rachel, Haley and the BAU were gathered in the hospital waiting room. Rachel smiled at the amount of people who were worried about glared at her. "What were you doing at his office?"

Rachel glared back. "I was returning a coat."

"Why do you have one of Aaron's coats?"

"He lent it to me when he drove me home last week."

Haley gritted her teeth. Rachel knew that, in her anger, she was blaming Rachel for this. But Rachel blamed Haley. She didn't know whether to love or hate her for leaving Aaron.

Morgan walked over beside Rachel, knowing she was the weaker of the two. "Maybe one of you should g-"

"Aaron Hotchner." The doctor walked into the room at the right time.

"Yes. Jennifer Jareau. We're his friends, they're family." This was what JJ was good at. Rachel and Haley were too busy to care who took charge. "How is he?"

"He has appendicitis."

"He's been stressed out lately." Morgan looked from Haley to Rachel but they didn't notice.

"Are one of you Rachel?"

"Yeah… wait, what?" Rachel and Haley finally acknowledged the doctor.

"He's been asking for Rachel. Only family can see him right now."

"Yeah. I'm…" Was she family?

JJ nodded. "She's family."

Rachel felt her face heat up as she followed the doctor out of the room.

* * *

Aaron had his eyes closed. "Aaron," she whispered.

"Mmmm."

"It's Rachel."

His head jerked and he opened his eyes, smiling. "Rach… Hi." He opened his hand and she held it. "They told me my appendix-itis burst. They have me on Metamorphos-ine." Rachel smiled. "I'm as high as a kite," he whispered.

"I noticed. Everyone's worried about you. They're all in the waiting room. The whole team. And Haley." Aaron's smile faded and he closed his eyes. "The doctor said you wanted to see me."

"I'm having my appendice removed. I wanted to see you. This is your fault." Rachel felt a stab in her gut. She wanted to scream at him, ask him why he wasn't laying blame on the woman who walked out on him. Who had cheated on him. "If you had just kissed me instead of smelling so good and looking so good and-"

Rachel smiled, her anger subsiding. "They say anticipation is the best part."

The nurse looked up. "Don't get him rattled up," she said sternly. "You should be gone already."

Rachel glared. "I'm gone." She let her eyes fall back down to Aaron. "I have some stuff to do today. Someone will be here when you wake up."

"Kiss me."

Rachel pressed her lips to his cheek. "When your better."

When Rachel got to the door, she turned back. Aaron was asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel walked back into the waiting room. Haley and JJ were the only ones there."How's he doing?" JJ asked.

"He's on morphine so he's doin' ok." Rachel ignored Haley, who was flicking through a magazine. "Um, is someone going to be here when he comes out?"

JJ looked at Haley. "Yeah. I'll stay. I can work from here. And Morgan and Dave said they'd get here as soon as the briefing was over and then Reid and Emily and Penelope will drop in later."

"I'd stay but I have some stuff to do so… Um, can you let me know when he gets out?" She took out a pen and paper and scribbled down her number.

"Of course."

Rachel smiled and left the room. Haley followed her. "What did he want?"

"I'm not getting into an argument over this." She turned on Haley. "Ask yourself why he asked for me and not you."

* * *

Rachel opened her laptop and stared at the screen. Being a freelance writer meant she could pursue anything as long as she kept stories flowing. She didn't have any deadlines. The money was good and she saved. It kept her and Arya alive. Her wild imagination kept topics coming to her but now her mind was focused on one thing. Aaron. He wanted her to kiss her. But he was drugged. Would he feel the same way once he came out of surgery? Would he be asking for Haley instead of her? She stared at the blank screen for over an hour, with no ideas. She closed the laptop, put on some music and closed her eyes. Her imagination brought images to her head. A life with Aaron. She imagined that it was _her _who was in fear for his life, that it was_ her _he came home to after a tough case, spilt his thoughts out to. She imagined that it was _her _he begged to make the images of the case go jumped as her phone rang on the table beside her. She didn't recognise the number. "Hello?"

"_Rachel? It's JJ. Aaron's out of surgery._"

"Ok. Thanks." She sighed in relief. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up and ran up stair to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

* * *

The doctor led her to the room. He'd been moved to a different room. She looked at herself as she passed a window. She was wearing a white dress with yellow sunflowers on it. She had used Aaron's coat as cover from the rain as she hurried from her car to the hospital. She began to wonder if she was overdressed but the doctor had turned and opened a door and left her.

JJ was sitting at the end of the bed. "Morgan! That's disgusting!"

Morgan, sitting to the right of Aaron just stuck out his tongue. It was red. Rachel looked at the empty jello carton in his hand. Aaron looked at Dave who was sitting on the other side of him and smiled. As he turned his face back to the others he saw Rachel. She smiled.

"Hi." He tried to sit up but winced.

Everyone else in the room turned to her. She pulled her hair to one side. "Hi." _Should have worn jeans._

"We should go." JJ smiled at her. "I'm starving."

Morgan leaned over and grabbed the green carton of jello. "I can take this."

When they were alone, Aaron again tried to rearrange himself on the bed. "Let me help you."

Aaron was finally sitting up and had made room on the bed next to him for her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks… I thought you could use some brightness. Now I think I'm overdressed." She rubbed her neck.

"Don't. It helps."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I don't know why it's not removed at birth. It would be a lot easier."

"You'll have it forgotten soon."

Aaron smiled. "So, um. When I was on the morphine, I wasn't too sure what was real and what was a dream."

Rachel looked at her shoes. "Drugs do that to you. I took my dad's back meds one day and it was… unreal."

"I remember everything but I don't know what's what. Help me?" Rachel nodded. "So I asked for you?"

"Real."

"And you came?"

"Real."

"And the dancing monkey?"

Rachel smiled. "A dream."

"Yeah, I was worried about that…" He looked disappointed. "And I asked you to kiss me?"

Rachel felt her hands getting sweaty. "Real."

"And you said you would when I was better?"

"Real."

They sat in silence for a while. Aaron took her hand. "So when do I get this kiss?" Aaron pushed himself up a bit and winced. He smiled at Rachel and leaned towards her. Hesitation sunk in and she wasn't so sure that this was a good idea anymore. "Maybe we shouldn't," she murmurmed.

Aaron placed one hand around her waist and pulled her towards him. She went reluctantly. One hand cupping her face, the other placed around her waist, he closed the space between them.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel finally found the ability to move her hands, placing them on his shoulders to keep herself from sliding off the bed. It was certainly better than Aaron's memories: more passionate. He wasn't drunk, they were both more mature and it wasn't just a once off. He wouldn't let it be like that. Her lips were so much softer than he remembered. Rachel massaged his shoulders, then placed her hands around his neck, softly placing her hand in his hair and stroking the back of his head. Aaron pressed into the small of her back with his hand, making her move closer to him, and brushed her cheek with the thumb of his other hand.

"What is going on here!"

They broke apart, not registering the voice, both terrified thinking it was Haley. A stern nurse glared at them. Rachel rested her head on Aaron's shoulder and muttered an apology. Her breathing was heavy, a mix of the fear, relief, excitement, anger and enjoyment brought on by the embrace and the interruption. Aaron smiled down at the top of her head, kissed her forehead and stroked her head, holding her to him.

Rachel was glad. She didn't want to break away from the hint of his cologne. It was very him. Expensive. Strong but tender. Sweet. Sexy. Everything he was. She kissed his neck to get the taste of it.

"What is going on here!" Rachel jumped. "Visiting hours are over for a few hours. This patient needs to rest."

"I was a bit too preoccupied to notice the time."

Aaron cut the nurse off as she was about to retort. "Rach. It's ok. Will you be back later?"

"Yeah."

Rachel kissed him goodbye and left the room. She met JJ, Morgan and Dave and warned them about the nurse.

"That nurse?" Dave asked.

Rachel turned around. The nurse was coming right toward her. "It might do well to remind you that people recovering from surgery should not take part in any strenuous activity."

"Believe me, that was not strenuous."

"He doesn't need any added stress at the moment."

"You should remember that next time you walk into a patient's room and scare them." The nurse scowled but walked away.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked.

Rachel blushed but shook her head. "Nothing."

* * *

The following week Aaron was out of hospital. Rachel hadn't seen him since the day they kissed. The nurse had told the doctor she shouldn't be allowed in. She debated going over to the house, but after he rang her and told her he needed to see her, she had no choice.

She was about to knock on the when she heard Haley.

"I can't believe you!" _She knows_. Rachel opened the door and walked in. She didn't want Aaron to deal with this alone. "Hello."

Aaron and Haley were facing each other. His face softened when he saw Rachel, but hers stayed cold. "What are you doing here?"

"I called her and asked her to stop by," Aaron said.

"Why?"

"Because, Haley, I like talking to people where the topic of conversation isn't serial killers or what a lousy husband and father I've been." Rachel sighed in relief. _She doesn't know_.

Haley scoffed. "Well, I'll leave you two alone." She walked out of the house without another word.

"Is everything ok?" Rachel asked, as she stared at the door.

She felt his arms around her before she saw him. "It is now." He bent down and kissed her. It didn't last long. Just a greeting kiss. But she didn't want it to stop. He left her standing in the middle of the room, sat on the couch and closed his computer and files that were scattered across the coffee table. "She couldn't understand how I could do any work after getting out of hospital." He put files under the table and into the drawer.

"Do you want me to put them into your office?" she asked, walking over to him.

"I don't want you near them. I don't want you near what it's like. Just wait there a second." She stopped and watched as he arranged the last files into small piles and put them under the table. "Ok."

She walked slowly to the couch and sat next to him. "I want to be here."

"I want you to be here. That's why I called you."

"No, I mean… When you need to talk. I want to be there."

Aaron stroked her arm. "Not now. Not yet. I don't to put you through what I put Haley through."

"I'm stronger than Haley."

"I know… I've missed you."

She looked back at him. "We didn't think about it, did we?"

He frowned. "What?"

"Haley."

"No… I guess we didn't."

She leaned back into the crook of his arm. He tightened his grip around her. "Can we not tell anyone? For a while? I just want this. I don't want to deal with my family."

Aaron sunk further down on the seat. "Just you and me for a while?"

"Yeah." Rachel fidgeted with her hands. "Do you want to… maybe… make out for a while?"

"I dunno. It might be too strenuous." He smiled and pulled her head flat onto his lap and bent down to kiss her until she demanded he let her go.


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron leaned against the railing and surveyed the physical damage. The door was shattered and the carpet was stained with blood. The emotional damage would be more long lasting. JJ had shot a man and Garcia had been shot, her career put at risk. He rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to deal with it right now. He took out his phone and contemplated ringing Rachel. It was two a.m. She was probably asleep. He needed to see her. It was an awful week. The storm that was forecast for that night was going to keep him awake with thoughts. He decided that if she was asleep she'd have her phone set to silent and if it woke her he'd apologise to her and tell her he missed her and would make it up to her over breakfast.

She picked up on the third ring. "_Hello?"_

"It's me. Did I wake you?"

"_No. I fell a bit behind on work and I was just trying to catch up. Is everything alright?_"

"I miss you. Are you busy?"

She laughed. "_I've got most of it done."_

"Is Arya home?"

"_No, she's spending the night with my parents."_

"Can I come over?"

There was a pause on the other end. They both knew how it was going to end. They both knew it shouldn't until they told Haley. "_Of course."_

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"_Bye._"

* * *

Rachel ran her hand through her hair. When they hung up, she changed out of her sweats and put on a silk nightdress. When the doorbell rang, she grabbed her matching robe and hurried down the stairs.

Aaron looked terrible. His eyes were red and he looked tired. His face was pale. But when he saw her, he looked better. He went straight into her arms and kissed her. His lips trailed down her neck. "What happened?" she whispered.

"It was just terrible." He slipped his hand through her robe and touched her arm.

"Talk to me," she whispered.

"He… was vicious… brutal…and disgusting and… And then Garcia… and… and-" He looked at her. "And I missed you." She kissed him. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

* * *

She threw her robe on the floor and undid his pants while he watched her. She kissed each thigh, before putting him in her mouth. His head went clear. There was nothing in his head except her. There was nothing in his world right now, but them. He pulled away from her. She lay on her side, rubbing his back with one hand until he turned to her. "It's ok," she whispered.

He looked at her. Falling down on top of her, he brought her into his arms and kissed her. Not passionately. Exploringly. He explores her mouth with his tongue, her body with his lips. She wasn't perfect. There were scars and blemishes on her body. Unlike Haley. He liked Rachel's flaws. Loved them. They shouted at him that nobody's perfect. Everyone makes mistakes. Like falling in love with your sister in law. He pulled away. He had never thought about that. He had certainly never admitted it. But there it was. He loved Rachel. Not Haley. Rachel. The woman he always wanted. The woman he should have married.

He moved his body so that he was inside her. He had been in this position with Haley so many times before and thought of Rachel. Now, he was here, with Rachel and thinking of Rachel. She dug her fingers into his back. The thing that Haley would do that annoyed him. He liked it with Rachel. The storm outside grew stronger, the rain growing faster and harder, telling him he needed to do the same, the thunder and lightening and wind occurring when they gasped

_This is what's natural. _They moved in sync with each other, their mouths opened at the same time, their heads moved in the right direction. When he went to kiss her neck without telling her, she tilted it to the right side. When he moved up she moved down. When he moved in, she moved out. She touched him in all the right spots, as though after twenty years, she remembered where to touch him.

He came seconds after she did, causing her to come again. He fell down on top of her, and nuzzled into her neck. She touched him until his breathing calmed. He opened his eyes but he couldn't see. He wanted to see her skin. He could smell it and he wanted to watch it shudder as he touched her but he couldn't see anything. It was all a blur.

She pressed her lips to his ear as she began moving under him again, legs wrapped around him. "Shh, baby. It's ok." He realised that what was pouring down his face was a mixture of sweat and tears. He was crying. And she didn't care that the man she was seeing cried as they made love. She didn't think it was weird. She didn't climb out of bed and make an excuse for him to leave. She made love to him again. She was taking care of him.

She repositioned. He didn't take much notice. Next thing he knew, they were kneeling on the bed, her back to his front He closed his eyes and began to move with her again. She kissed his neck as they moved, touched his face to wipe his tears. He moved his lips to under her ear and kissed. She shuddered. He put his lips to her earlobe. "I love you. I've always loved you."

They kept moving but she looked at him. For the first time that night their eyes locked. For the first time that night he realised she was crying too. "I love you too." She tightened her grip around his neck. They kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

The welcome smell of coffee met Aaron when he woke up the next morning. He felt around the bed but there was no sign of Rachel. He opened his eyes and raised his hand to block the early morning sun. Rachel was at her wardrobe, pulling out her clothes. Aaron smiled.

"Morning."

She quickly turned her head around and smiled back. "Morning."

"Why are we up so early? I thought we could…"

"Don't be so bad, Aaron." She removed his shirt and grabbed her underwear.

He smiled and sat up on the bed, sipping his coffee. "Thanks for this. Why are you getting dressed? It's Saturday."

She removed his shirt and grabbed her underwear, focusing on putting them on as she spoke. "My mother's coming over with Arya this morning." Aaron made a sound of understanding. They were quiet for a while. Rachel walked over to the bed and settled in his arm. "I'm sorry…" She stroked his chest gently. "We should tell them. We can't help it that we love each other."

Aaron nodded and kissed her forehead. "Later. I want this to just be about us."

Rachel looked up and he kissed her. "Ok, you really need to get out of here before they get here."

Aaron reluctantly got out of bed, dressed and reluctantly kissed her goodbye.

* * *

For weeks after, Aaron wanted nothing more than to tell everyone about him and Rachel.

"No," Rachel said as she chopped the onion. "Have you told anyone?"

Aaron hesitated. "Not really." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Just Morgan and JJ and Emily. But... They won't say anything."

"What happened to…" She glanced into the next room to make sure Arya was preoccupied with the DVD. "…it just being about us?"

Aaron was at the iPod dock and flicking through the songs. "I know. And I meant that. But…I'd like to be able to see you more than once or twice a week. And go out in public. And not worring about what Arya hears us whsper to each other."

"So do I." She put the onions onto a plate and grabbed a pepper. "Look, Haley and I are _finally _back on track... I saw that." Aaron rolled his eyes. She placed the knife on the counter wiped her hand, walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "She's my sister. And this _will _hurt her. Despite everything."

"You're right. She's your sister. But that didn't stop her from making your lives hell when you were kids. Or making you feel worthless. Or ordering you around like that." He wasn't looking her in the eye.

"Well, you're making up for her now, aren't you?" She reached up and kissed him, then went back to chopping the vegetables. Aaron settled on a song and sat beside her, watching her work. "We do need to talk about it though, don't we?"

"What?"

"Haley."

"I say we just tell her, quick and easy, and deal with the consequences."

Rachel laughed. "It's not that simple." She grew serious. "So how's work?" Aaron frowned. She'd been doing it a lot since they'd slept together. Whenever Haley came up. It was as though she forgot, and when they got to a certain point she'd remember and change the subject. It was always his work. He always played along.

"It's alright."

"But?"

"But nothing… We just need to finish the other conversation for once."

"I thought we had finished."

"No, you cut it off. Like you always do." Aaron stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tensed up.

"I just feel guilty, I guess. I'm scared to tell her." She smiled. "But I will."

* * *

She left Aaron in charge of cooking when she went to get Arya. "Sweetie, dinners almost ready. Will you go clean up?"

"Kay."

Arya's third birthday was a tough one. The whole family, Aaron included, all in the house together. They wanted so many times to get away from them and just be together but they never had the chance. Jessica was always watching them.

As Arya hurried upstairs she knocked over Aaron's work bag. Files spilt out. Arya turned. "Go! I'll tidy here."

Rachel bent down and began gathering the files, not looking at the details or the pictures. She came across an envelope, it's contents half out. They were the divorce papers.

_Geiger & Jones. _

_Uncontested divorce. _

_Mrs. Haley Hotchner will retain full custody of Jack Hotchner, while Mr. Aaron Hotchner will be given scheduled visits._

Rachel stared at the bottom of the page. _Haley Hotchner. _Haley's neat, perfect signature. She looked to the side. Her throat tightened. Aaron's was nowhere to be seen.

"Dinner's ready." Rachel jumped. Aaron walked into the room. "What are you doing?"

"You're bag fell. I was tid-" She cleared her throat and held up the papers. "She served you."

Aaron froze. "That's private."

"Haley served you with signed divorce papers and you haven't signed them yet."

"I only got them a couple of weeks ago. I haven't had a chance to sign them yet."

"You sign… a dozen things at minimum a day. Signing these would have taken you how long? Two, three minutes?"

"It's not as easy as that."

"Why not?"

Aaron stared at Rachel. "Scheduled visits? That means I have to show up when I'm supposed to. No reorganising. I get to see Jack only when it suits Haley. I don't want that."

"Do you want Haley?"

"Wh-?" Aaron was taken aback. He laughed. "Are you serious?"

"It's not funny."

"It's ridiculous."

Arya appeared on the stairs. "Done, Mommy." Rachel finished tidying the files from the floor, while Aaron dished out ate in silence. Arya didn't take much notice of the tension. After dinner, she hugged Aaron tightly and Rachel carried her up to bed. When she came back down stairs, Aaron was doing the cleaning up.

"I'll do that." She had his bag in her hand.

He grabbed a dish cloth and wiped his hands. "Nearly done. Just have to do the drying." He looked at the bag.

"You should go."

He laughed. "Oh really, and what about the movie?"

She kept her straight face. "I'm tired."

Aaron's face fell. "You're serious?"

She threw his bag to him. "Go."

"Me not signing those divorce papers is like you not telling your family."

"No. It's not. I plan to tell them. I plan to have a life with you. Even if it means they're not there. But I can't have a life with you if you're still married to my sister."

"Rach…" He knew that the only thing he could do was what she wanted. When he came to her, he bent down and kissed her cheek. "I love you," he whispered. "Just… remember that. Please."


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron checked his phone. No new messages. No missed calls. It was his birthday and he hadn't heard from Rachel yet. It was his birthday. He was driving back with Reid from Connecticut. He would see Jack briefly later so that Jack could give him a card and present and wish him a happy birthday. Haley would even be polite enough to say Happy Birthday to him for Jack's sake. But all he wanted was to end his birthday with Rachel. How was he supposed to do that when she wouldn't return his calls?

"Hotch?" Aaron glanced over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I asked you if you wanted the uncontested divorce and you… kinda spaced."

"It's a lot more complicated than what I want."

"I know that they're important to you and you'll do what she wants you to do and what's best for Jack. But… -And, please tell me when to shut up- … Maybe just this once you should do what _you _want."

Aaron thought. Of Jack. Of Rachel. He wanted them. Both of them. "Do you really think that seeing Jack will be easy when this is over?" He needed advice.

"I think you need to try. I think that we can help."

"You and Morgan grew up without your fathers. You turned out alright?"

"I'm socially awkward and a genius. Morgan's a jock. Maybe things would be different if they were around."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I believe that you need to work at seeing your son. He needs that. And so do you."

They drove in silence for a few more miles. Aaron glanced over at Reid before he spoke. "What if it's a punishment?"

Reid frowned. "Do _you _really believe that?"

"I've done something that people won't like. Haley, Jack. Something I shouldn't have done." He looked at Reid. "I fell in love with someone else. I married Haley instead. I'm still in love with this woman. We've started seeing each other."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"It's Haley's sister."

Reid sat in shocked silence, his mouth slightly open, his eyebrows raised. He quickly took on a more serious facial expression. "Like I said, do what's right for _you _for once. You can make up for it later. It's what I do."

* * *

Jack and Haley had been there when he got back and left soon after. Aaron locked himself away in his office and thought deeply.

* * *

Rachel played with her phone. She glanced at the clock. It was still his birthday. She could send him a quick text and then go back to ignoring him. She wanted him to know she still loved him. She wanted to run into his arms and kiss him. She knew she couldn't. Not while he was having doubts about the divorce.

Haley stopped by the day after. When Rachel saw her she felt sick with what she and Aaron had done. Betrayed her. That's how Haley would see it: _You betrayed me. _She broke down and Haley comforted her. If it were anyone else she were crying over, she would have begged Haley to stay. But she couldn't. She felt terrible.

The knocking on the door startled her and drew her from her thoughts. She rose slowly and answered it. Aaron was standing on the other side. She leant against the door frame. He was clearly just coming from work. He had a familiar envelope in his hand. He held it out to her. She took it an looked inside, expecting to see the papers torn. The were in one piece. She pulled it out. Next to Haley's signature was his. _Aaron Hotchner. _

"Can I come in?"

She stood aside and let him in. "Happy Birthday."

Aaron looked at her. She reached up and kissed him. "Rach. I want you. And I want Jack. I figure divorced or not, I get Jack in my life. The only way I can have you is if I'm divorced. Later, Haley and I can over the details. But I want you. And I want you now. This is it. This is our last chance for escape."

"I don't want it. I want you too."

Aaron laughed and pressed his forehead to hers. "I did consider kidnapping you and Jack and taking you abroad."

Rachel laughed. "I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

"_Hello?"_

"Rach, it's me."

"_Hey, handsome. I was just thinking about you."_

Aaron smiled. "Good or bad?"

"_Very, very bad."_

Aaron glanced quickly over at Morgan in the drivers seat. "Babe, there was an accident in New York. Actually, it wasn't really an accident but… Listen, Morgan's dropping me off at the hospital, just so I can get a quick check up. Can you meet us there? And drive me home?"

The line went silent. All he could hear was her breathing. _"Are you ok?"_

"I will be. I love you."

_"I love you too. Call me when you get there?"_

"I will." He hung up. Even in the darkness, Aaron could see the smirk on Morgan's face. "What?"

"Nothing. How's Rachel?"

"Fine." Morgan glanced over. Aaron couldn't hide his smile.

* * *

When Rachel saw him, she knew something was wrong. She ran down the hall and straight into his arms, kissing him without giving him a chance to greet her. He didn't care that Morgan was watching them, that they were making him uncomfortable, that he was preoccupying himself with something down the hall. All that existed to him was Rachel.

She pulled back. "Your face." She gently ran her fingers over the left side of his face, where he was cut.

"It's fine. It's not that bad."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." He kissed her again.

Morgan tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go."

"Thanks for driving me back."

"No worries, man. Bye Rachel."

Rachel placed small kisses on his lips. "You're gonna stay with us until you get better."

"I'm fine. But I won't say no to staying with you."

"I left Arya with the neighbours, so I could come get you. Oh Aaron!" She buried her head into his jacket. "When you called, I was so scared."

* * *

Aaron stared at the file, not taking anything in. He had an MRI scan on Monday. He was scared of what it would show. He had been in and out of the hospital for the last two weeks. For his leg. For his ear. God, his ear. Rachel thought he was being distant but the truth was he rarely heard her if he didn't know she was talking.

He saw her hand reach over to close the file and smiled. She nestled down on his lap. "Babe?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were excited."

"About what?"

"Tonight. Dinner with JJ."

Aaron closed his eyes. He had forgot that JJ had stopped by and suggested she, Aaron, Rachel and Will have dinner. Rachel had cheerfully agreed. Aaron, more reluctantly.

"Yes, I am. Very excited."

"Liar."

"I'm nervous."

She kissed him and squeezed his thigh. As he placed her under him, he looked at her face. It was sad and weary. A few days after Aaron came back from New York, Jessica had stopped by and soon Haley was knocking on the door demanding to know what was going on. They hadn't told her. Rachel couldn't bear it. The look on Haley's face as she left was disgusting. Rachel cried for hours.

She looked into his eyes. She knew. She knew he was hiding something. He sat up.

"Are you going to tell me what's the matter? What's taking your mind away from me?" She brushed his hair from his face, lovingly.

"Sometimes I can't hear you." She looked at him questioningly. "New York was worse than I said. My hearing's been bad lately. I have an MRI tomorrow. And I'm scared. If it's bad... I could lose my hearing. I wouldn't be able to work in the field. You wouldn't want to date an old man..."

"I'd date you if you were sixty."

"Will you come with me? Tomorrow?" The words were already out of his mouth.

"Of course... I love you. Tonight will be good for you."

* * *

Rachel was right. Aaron relaxed after his first glass of wine and put his arm around Rachel's chair.

Rachel and JJ had instantly become friends. "So," Rachel said, leaning forward on the table, "do you know what you're having? Or is it a secret?"

JJ looked at Will and beamed. Will gave her permission to announce it. "It's a boy!" Aaron and Rachel congratulated them. "Yeah. We're gonna name him Henry. Henry LaMontagne."

"That's a beautiful name."

"How old's your daughter?"

"Almost three and a half."

"Wow. I hope I don't screw up before then."

"You won't. Trust me. It comes naturally."

Aaron stopped trying to listen. He stared at Resa for a while before looking around the room. He put his glass to his lips, looking past Resa, and stopped. A man in his late fifties-early sixties was staring back.

Joel Brookes was staring at his former son-in-law on a date with his youngest daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron's whole body shook. Joel directed his wife away from Aaron and Rachel without her seeing. Aaron leaned forward, took his hand from Rachel's and rubbed his temple.

Rachel rubbed his back. "What's wrong. Are you ok?"

"Um, no. I have a headache. We should go." He stood up.

JJ looked concerned. "I have asprin."

"No. We should go. We have to be up early in the morning anyway. We should go."

* * *

"What was that about?" Rachel asked as she brushed her hair.

"What?" Aaron tied his tie and straightened it.

"Last night… Why did we have to leave so early? You didn't get any sleep last night."

"Rach…" He stared at her. He didn't know how to tell her. He grabbed her arms. "Rachel…" The door interrupted him.

"Hold that thought." She hurried downstairs before he could stop her. He already knew who was outside. He followed her downstairs. Rachel was staring at her father. When Aaron appeared, she looked from one man to the other, wondering why her dad wasn't surprised to see Haley's ex husband at her house and seven thirty in the morning.

"I was on my way to work. Decided it would be good to stop by."

"What's going on?" She looked at her dad, then at Aaron.

"He knows. About us."

Her face fell. Her breathing increased. Tears welled up in her eyes. Aaron stepped beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "How?"

"I saw you last night. Be lucky your mother didn't."

"It's complicated."

Joel turned on Aaron. "You… break my Haley's heart. What are you doing to my baby?"

"Dad…"

"I love her. I love her so much that it destroys me to think about what she'll go through when people find out. Haley will be furious. Jessica and June will take her side, as they always do. But I won't leave her."

Rachel stared up at him. She took his hand from her waist and held it tight. "We have to go."

Joel stared at them for a second longer. "You have to tell them. I won't. But I refuse to lie to them as well."

Rachel took a deep breath as Aaron pulled out of the driveway. She stared out the window, but he knew she was crying.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron knocked on the door with a smile on his face. He knew Haley wouldn't be happy to see him, but he desperately wanted to see Jack. Seeing the look on Will's face as he looked down at Henry in JJ's arms broke his heart. He had to see Jack.

Jessica opened the door. Aaron toned down his smile. "Is Haley home?" Jessica opened the door wider and let him into the all too familiar house. "I thought that once Haley moved back here, I'd be seeing less of you?" No answer.

She led him into the dining room. Haley was sitting at the table with Rachel. "Hi." He looked at Rachel. _Did she tell them?_

"What do you want?" Haley asked.

"I was just wondering if I could see Jack for five minutes."

"We're busy.""No. We're not." Rachel stood up. "It's fine."

"You said it was important." Haley frowned.

"It is. If it's going ahead. I just realised that I don't actually know if it is. I'll call you later." She brushed Aaron's arm when she passed him. "Bye."

* * *

"Rachel!"

"In here." She winced. He was angry. And she was waiting for him.

"What the hell was that back there?"

"Back where?"

"Were you going to tell Haley about us?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you? It was the perfect time."

"Aaron, I see what it's doing to you. You have to ask permission to see your son."

"Do you think that's going to change when we tell her? I never get see him. Haley can't change that. She won't keep Jack from me. It would make him miserable. I'll see Jack then as little as I see him now. Nothing's going to change."

Rachel was angry. "For you. What about me?"

"Rach-"

"They're my sisters. My mother. I'm going to lose them!"

"Rachel, either they care about you enough to accept this. Or they're not worth the worry."

Rachel scoffed. "Not everyone can switch of their families as easily as you can!"

"That's not fair."

"You're wife divorced you. You're sleeping with her sister. You just said you never get to see your son. And when was the last time you saw Sean? Or your mother?"

"Jesus, I forget how much like Haley you can be!"

"Well, why don't you go off and screw Jessica?" Aaron walked out.

Minutes later Rachel heard the door open. She walked out. Aaron was standing on the doorway with a smile on his face. Rachel laughed as she walked into his arms. "I'm sorry," he said, pressing his face into her hair.

"For what? I was vicious!"

He pulled her from him and looked at her. "I'll tell them." Rachel stared up at him. "About how… I seduced you, how you resisted but I _in_sisted."

Rachel laughed as he kissed her forehead. "It's really not easy."

"I'll do it. Tell you what? Next weekend, you and me are going away. And I'll tell them before that."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'm not going to lie about this. I love you."

As she said it back, Aaron felt her trembling in his arms. She was right. It wouldn't be easy.


	15. Chapter 15

The next week, Aaron kept saying he'd tell them. To just give him some time. But he couldn't bring himself to organise a meeting with Haley.

He walked into the house on Friday evening. "Rachel?" he called.

"Up here! He climbed the stairs. She turned. "So how was Haley when you told her?" Rachel stared at him. "You didn't. I know. Dad stopped by to pick up Arya." Aaron pulled her to him and kissed her neck. "We are still going though, right?"

"Of course. Will you turn off your phone?"

She frowned. "Why?"

"I want this weekend to be you and me."

"But what if Arya needs me?"

"She'll be at your parents. She'll be fine."

* * *

Aaron and Rachel enjoyed the trip. They could roam through shops without worrying about Haley, Jessica or June finding out. Aaron could kiss her in public. Hold her in public. Aaron watched her as she slept. Her breathing regular. She looked so small. He cuddled closer to her and breathed in her warmth. Neither wanted to go as they packed on Sunday afternoon. Rachel rested her head on his shoulder as he finished the packing. "What is it?" He could feel her nails digging into his skin through his shirt.

"I just… don't feel well." Rachel walked away from him and stared out the window. "It's just… We're going to have to tell them."

"And we will." He walked over to her. "Together." He kissed her cheek. "Come on. We don't want to be back late."

* * *

Rachel relaxed as Aaron dove through the shaded road. They were about to come on the Highway into DC and the sun was going down. She looked over at Aaron, took his hand and kissed it. He smiled over at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just… This was a great idea! I can't remember the last time I've been so relaxed."

"Me neither. Can you do me a favour? Check see if anyone tried to call me?" He indicated as they pulled onto the freeway.

"Oh, Mr. Popular. Eight missed calls. You got someone on the side?" Aaron laughed. "Scratch that." She looked at him. "They're all from Haley… Aaron? Aaron, what's wrong?" He froze. Instinctively, he pressed the brake. Cars started beeping as the braked, or overtook them. Aaron leaned his head against the wheel, his breathing rapid. "Aaron… Look at me! What's wrong?"

"I was… I was supposed to take Jack last night."

Rachel rubbed her head. "Oh God."

"I completely forgot!"

"Aaron, look at me. We'll tell them. Today."

He nodded and put the car in gear.

* * *

They pulled up the driveway. Aaron got out of the car. "Are you coming?" He barely looked at her. They had barely spoken.

"Just a minute." After he had disappeared into the house, she took a deep breath and followed.

Rachel pushed the door open. "Jack. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again," she heard Aaron say.

She heard tiny footsteps disappearing and then Haley. "So what happened?"

"I forgot. And I feel terrible."

"Good." Rachel walked into the room. Her parents were sitting at the table "Sis, what are you doing here?" She stood away from Aaron.

"Where's Arya?"

Her father looked at them. "Upstairs, with Jack."

She nodded and turned back to Haley. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy." Haley turned her attention back on Aaron. "You'd better have one hell of an explanation-"

"Haley…"

"WHAT!"

"He…" She glanced over at her father, who nodded at her to go on. "He was with me."

Haley looked from Rachel to Aaron to Rachel. She laughed. "Is this a joke?" She stared at Rachel. "Why would he forget about Jack to hang out with you-" She smile fell. "You weren't hanging out, were you?"

Rachel shook her head. "We've… been seeing each other."

Haley looked at Aaron. "Is it true?" Aaron didn't say anything. He stared at the wall. "Please tell me it's not true. Please." She started crying. "Oh God. Oh. I'm going to be sick."

"Rachel." Her mother stood up. "What on earth is the matter with you!"

Rachel tried to hide her tears. She knew she had no right to cry. Aaron stepped forward. "June… It… I love her." He turned to Haley. "I've always loved her. I'm sorry but it's true."

Haley turned to Rachel. "Tell me it's not true." She walked over to Rachel. "Tell me you don't love him!" She slapped her, hard on the cheek. Aaron moved to reach out for her, but Rachel shook her head. "You make me sick. Both of you." She spat at her sister. "Get the hell out of my sight."

Rachel did as she was asked and ran out of the house.


	16. Chapter 16

When they got home, Rachel went upstairs, and climbed into bed. Aaron cooked dinner, but she wouldn't eat it. Joel brought Arya home, but she wouldn't see her.

On Monday, Aaron brought Arya into the bedroom. "I'm going to bring Arya to school. I'm calling in sick today." He kissed her head. "Say bye-bye to mommy."

"Bye-Bye, mommy."

When Aaron came back from the shop later that afternoon, Rachel was in the kitchen, working through a tub of triple chocolate chip ice-cream, still in her pyjamas, her hair a mess, her face looking tired and worn. Aaron walked over to her. "I've never seen anything sexier." He wrapped his arms around her.

She shrugged him off. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" He bent down to kiss the back of her neck.

"Because then I feel good until you let go and then I start to feel all crappy again."

"Then I just won't let go."

"Aaron!" she said, irritated..

"Fine." He walked over to the bags of shopping and began unpacking them. "Have you… heard from anyone yet?"

"No. I tried calling her like ten times. Have you?"

"Why would I have heard from her?"

"Because of Jack." Aaron shook his head. "Maybe we should go away again."

"We just came back from away and look how that worked out."

There was a knock on the door. Rachel raced and opened it. Her face fell when she saw her dad. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. All of us."

Aaron joined them in the living room, carrying cups of coffee with him. He sat next to Rachel. "What's going on?"

"Haley's… upset. She's furious. She doesn't want to see or hear from either of you."

Rachel bit at her nails. "For how long?"

Joel looked at Aaron. "Permanently."

Rachel froze. Aaron laughed and put his arm around Rachel. "This is a joke." He looked from Rachel to Joel. "How am I supposed to see Jack?" His face fell. "I'm not, am I?" Joel shook his head. Aaron stood up and began pacing the room.

Rachel stood up and walked towards him. "You can't."

"Stop."

"Aaron, we can't do this if it means you never get to see your son again!"

"STOP! I don't want to lose Jack but I can't lose you either." He grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her. "Look. We'll do this. For a month or two or three. Haley will realise how ridiculous she's being and she'll forgive us."

"What if it's not as easy as that?"

Only Joel could see the fight that was going on in Aaron. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Joel stood up. "I can't help how I feel about her. Please… tell Haley we never meant to hurt her."

Joel patted him on the shoulder. "I'll ask Haley if you can see Jack one more time."

Joel left and Rachel began to cry again. "What have we done?"

**I know: Rachel cries a lot and I'm sorry.**


End file.
